what she needs
by Laosvu4015
Summary: Olivia is having a hard time after a case. Casey suggest she run her parents bed and breakfast in north Carolina for a month. Olivia thinks shes crazy, but when she cant seem to feel like herself she considers going. Will she find love in this new state or will she be left hurt. My very first fic. as you can see i suck at summary. please read and let me know what you think!


**A/N **

**So this is my very first time writing any kind of fanfic. I just thought i give it a try, I have read so many great stories on here. If this sorry is horible just let me know and i will stop trying lol. I'm nervous about uploading this so please read and review. I dont mind critisim just please try not to be to harsh. **

**This story takes place after Fault. And I got the idea while watching the movie Nights in Rodanthe great movie**

Chapter 1

Walking into her apartment after another hard case Olivia Benson couldn't wait to peel off her close and go to bed.

After taking a hot shower Olivia put on her sleep shorts and a tank top and crawled into her bed. She laid there curled up trying to get the image of Gitano holding a gun to Elliot's head. She closed her eyes as a single tear fell down her face. Her mind then drifts to the conversation she had with Elliot outside Rebecca's hospital room. Was her partnership really over? Was she going to lose her best friend? She forced her mind to stop thinking and let much needed sleep over take her.

Olivia woke the next morning to her phone buzzing on her bedside table.

"Benson"

"Hey liv its Casey"

"oh hey." Olivia yawned,while rubbing her eyes.

"where you asleep, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Casey said feeling guilty for calling.

"Its fine. Is there a case or something?" Olivia asked beginning to get up and make coffee

"No, No nothing like that. I just wanted to see if you wanted to get breakfast since you're off"

"yeah sounds good I'll meet you at our usual spot in an hour"

"OK bye"

"bye." Olivia took a drink of her coffee and headed to her room to get dressed.

An hour later Olivia was walking into the diner to meet Casey. She spots her sitting at their usual booth in the back. Casey looks up to greet her co-worker and one of her closest friend. she can't help but notice how run down she looks. She has dark circle under her eyes and looks as if she hasn't slept in days. Now she regrets calling and waking her to have breakfast.

"Hey." Casey smiles brightly at Olivia hoping the warm smile will bring a little light to her.

"Hey." Olivia forces a smile. She doesn't want her friend to see how down she is right now.

The waitress came over as Olivia sits down, they both place their order and the waitress leaves them alone.

They both grew silent. Casey watches as Olivia sits across from her staring blankly out the window. She wants to ask what's wrong, but she already knows it has to do with the case her and Elliot just finished. She heard about it at her office and saw reports of the murdered family on the news. She doesn't know how long she is suppose to sit there and let her silk.

Olivia was staring out the window looking at the hustle and bustle of the busy New York streets. They seemed more appealing than looking at her friend. She could feel Casey staring at her and she knew why. She didn't look like herself, and honestly she didn't feel like herself either. She spent the whole night trying to get those two little kids out of her head. That poor little girl lost her whole family,And then there was her partnership, it was going down hill. How could Elliot really expect her to take that shoot and risk causing his death.

Olivia was torn out of her thoughts when she noticed a hand waving in her face. "Hey you okay, where did you go?" Casey asked with a concerned look. "Uh,yeah I'm fine. what did you say?"

"I was just asking how you're holding up after that case?" Casey knew that the case was really rough on Olivia and Elliot, but based on how zoned out Olivia was maybe she didn't know the half of it. "Oh,Uh I'm doing OK." Olivia said she wasn't sure if it was her or Casey she was trying to convince. "Like hell you are. Liv you really should take some time off. Its not good running yourself down with all these heartbreaking cases." Casey said She hated seeing her friend so hurt and worn out. "Well someone has to." Olivia said with a frown.

"yeah and even superwoman needs a break." Casey smirked

Olivia sighs "I don't know, what am I suppose to do? I can't quit" Olivia says a little annoyed with her friend. Casey signs "I didn't say quit, just take some time off. you have more than enough saved up."

Olivia goes back to staring out the window. she notice a young couple walking down the street with their daughter, they look so happy. She would kill to have some happiness in her life right now. Maybe Casey right, maybe she should take some time off. Do something different for a little while.

"What am I going to do." Olivia ask after a few minutes pass. Casey gives a questioning look "With my time off." Olivia offers seeing Casey confusion. "Take a vacation to some sunny destination or something." Casey offers. "I don't know case, I would get bored with that after a few days. I need to be.. doing.. something, take my mind off everything going on here." Olivia says.

Casey sits looking at Olivia trying her hardest to think of something. she knows she needs to convince Olivia to take some much needed time for herself. "Oh I know!" Casey states a little to excited.

Olivia looks at her waiting to hear what has her friend so excited

"So... my parents own an amazing bed and breakfast and its on a beach north carolina, very secluded-"

"I told you I would be bored out of my mind on a vacation like that." Olivia cuts her off. "Besides its a little cold for the beach."

"Well if you let me Finish, I was going to say that my parents needed someone to run the place. The manager just quit on short notice. It would really help them out and could be a good change for you."

"What do I know about running a bed and breakfast? And I'm suppose to just up and leave and go to North Carolina " Olivia asked as if its the craziest thing

"Trust me you could do it. It's April so off season, Id be surprise if there were more than three people there. I ran the place during the summer, back in my college days. It was so easy and kinda fun. plus you'll have an amazing view and some peace and quiet, away from the city. It would be perfect!" Casey says. Olivia frowns not so convinced "I don't know." Olivia said. It could be what she needed, but what did she know about managing any kind of inn. Hell she never even cooks for herself even though she is a decent cook.

"So what do you think? I could call my dad and set it up." Casey stated. "Uh, just let me think about it." Olivia said just as their food arrived.

Casey and Olivia were talking and eating breakfast when Olivia phone started ringing "Benson." Olivia answer "yeah, OK I'll be right there."

"Another case?" Casey asked when Olivia hung up her phone. "Yeah. Rape homicide, I'll let you know if we need you." Olivia says as she gets up.

Olivia paid for her food and left. Off to another crime scene with another bad ending She thinks to herself.


End file.
